


Dreamer

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian always dreams about his perfect life with Mickey. Mickey thinks it's adorable, even though Ian is totally blind for Mickey's hints he's dropping 24/7
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Dreamer

Ian couldn't count the times he had just stared at Mickey since they met.  
He started staring back then when Mick stole from the Kash'n'Grab.

He stared at his smirk when he took all the things from the store he wanted and just walked out.  
He stared at his arms when he threw the dipp at him.  
He didn't notice it himself at first.

But then he walked into his room one day, planning to bash his head in if he didn't hand out Kash's gun, and saw him sleeping in his bed.  
He was fully clothed but he looked so peaceful and calm.  
Ian almost didn't want to wake him, the sleeping boy looked nothing like the violent thief he knew. He looked so much younger too.

Ian eventually did wake him up - They had a fight and suddenly, Ian lay underneath him and they looked at each other.  
Ian stared again.

In his head various scenes played out how this encounter could end, he was turned on from all the shoving and pushing against each other, he wondered if Mickey felt the same.  
He wanted to touch Mickey, he wanted to kiss him, he imagined how it would be to get to see this calm, sleeping boy again.  
And suddenly Mickey pulled his clothes off and they banged.

It went on like this for years.  
Ian felt himself sliding into fantasy after fantasy about Mickey.  
When they were together he just stared at him, dreaming about them being an actual couple not just fuck buddies.

He daydreamed about Mickey and him being together and in love, going on fun dates, like sneaking into sox games or Mickey helping him work out for ROTC.  
He daydreamed about them spending the night together, waking up next to each other, kissing.

He even actually dreamed about their life together. At night his dreams would get so real, that he felt incredibly sad when we would wake up in his bed in the Gallagher house without Mickey.

And with the time, Mickey made all of his dreams come true. He had no idea how the older man did it, but he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home into his apartment, closing the door behind him.  
He threw his jacket and shoes on a pile with other clothing items.

He walked into the apartment and found Mickey Milkovich sitting on the couch.  
Ian just stood there, leaning against the wall and stared at him in a loving way.

The black haired man had a beautiful smile on his face, his blue eyes bright and sparkeling, he had put Ian's blue jacket on, it was too big for him so he always had to shake his arms lightly, so the sleeves wouldn't slide over his small hands. He talked in a soft voice with the blond boy sitting next to him.

The child had his dad's amazing blue eyes, he listened carefully while Mickey explained him his math homework, nodding and giggling when Mickey told one of his little anecdotes he used to explain math stuff with.

Ian could stare for hours, this picture right here was perfection. He loved coming home to his two favourite men in the world every day.

He thought about when little Yevy was a baby, how Mickey would, after some time, grow attached to the boy and play with him, read him books, form insults and swear words with old wooden cubes with faded letters on them.

Seeing Mickey with kids was truly amazing, he stared at them and thought about how it would be to have another kid with Mickey - an adopted one this time.  
They were together for so many years already, it could be time for another child, one that is just theirs, maybe they could even get married at some point.... Ian dreamed about marrying Mickey ever since Yevy came into the picture.

"You know what is adorable and at the same time annoying about you?", Mickey interrupted his thoughts suddenly.  
Ian blinked a few times, Yevy was gone, Mickey probably sent him to his room, so it was just Mickey sitting on the couch, smiling at him.

Ian sat next to him and Mickey gave him a quick kiss as welcoming.  
"Adorable and annoying at the same time? Is that even possible?"  
"You joking? Yevy is adorable and annoying at the same time his whole life already" Mickey joked.

"What is so adorable and annoying about me?" Ian asked.  
"You're always dreaming" Mickey smiled and pushed a loose strand of red hair back too were it belonged, "Ever since we met, you dream about me, you, us, together and in love. Us being a couple and being married and having another kid, I know that. See it in your eyes when you stare at me like a creep. It's adorable" Mickey kissed him on the lips sweet and short, then he grinned, "But because of your fucking daydreaming you never get anything done, you know that? Kissing me, living with me, you dreamed about it all but never done something about it"

"To be fair, you said, you'd rip my tongue out if I kissed you", Ian reminded him smiling.  
Mickey shrugged, "Yeah, I admit, that wasn't your fault. But I've been quite obvious about the rest, Gallagher. I thought if I drop enough hints about living together and being a couple, you'd eventually jump into action. But you just kept dreaming", Mickey chuckled and kissed his cheek, "My little dreamboy"

"I'm not just dreaming..."  
"You are, instead of doing stuff You just dream it. You'll never get anything done like this, Gallagher. I like your last name, did I ever tell you that?", Mickey chuckled.  
"A few times yeah" Ian looked at him slightly confused.  
"Okay, I'll go to our child, you know the little human you adore that most people have more than one of, and you better mind my words, Gallagher, because I'm slowly getting bored with dropping hints"

Mickey got up and walked to Yevys room.  
Ian stared after him, wondering how he could be so lucky.... "Wait! Was that a hint at something?", he called after his boyfriend, "Babe? Did you" Ian got up and followed Mickey "Was that a hint too? Can you repeat what you said, I'm not sure I got it! What's the hint?"

Mickey just sat on Yevys bed, laughing his ass off at the lost redhead, panicking while trying to recall every word Mickey just said.


End file.
